tsunami_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nogitsune
Nogitsune or Asura '''is the first Nogitsune(Dark Kitsune) in creation, and also one of the first; Dark Spirit. He was a member of the Eight Powerful Warriors, also known as the Great Old Ones, and the first Nogitsune to ever come into existence. Asura was the Dark God's son, born from a fragment of his soul containing his fears. Nogitsune is one of the most ancient spirits and his hosts are usually skinny, frail people. Personality Asura had been known as an individual who possessed an extremely fragile soul. Joining the Eight Powerful Warriors, Asura had shared a friendship with others, and the others fought alongside each other in order to protect peace and order in the world. Asura was the best and strongest out of all Eight Guardians, however, despite his immense strength, Asura had almost always been experiencing the terror of something. Constantly frightened, Asura sought desperately to relieve his unquenchable fear. He found such comfort in dressing with a ridiculous amount of layered clothing, wrapping his face in long scarves, and finding comfort in his weapon partner, Vajra. His fear, however, did not come to an ease, and found it difficult to trust others in the fear of betrayal. Even in Vajra, with whom he had supposedly specifically partnered with in an effort to escape his fears. Eventually, Asura came to the conclusion that the only way that he could relieve his fears was through the attainment of ultimate power. He then became so obsessed in obtaining such power that he began to consume souls of innocent humans, even going so far as to consume Vajra himself. Eventually, Asura fell to his own darkness, and had become the first Dark God. Asura also has views of a true peace of which only he knows, a peace which resides in the actions of surrendering to darkness and being rid of fear and pain. He views the rationality that has been imposed on the world as an illusion of security and peace, when in actuality, nothingness lies beyond this "order" that almost all humans seem to follow. He also believes that mankind's greatest weakness is their ability to imagine answers to questions that seem to only amount to a frightening answer, when in actuality, the answers are not very frightening at all, and that the only thing that makes them appear so terrifying is the human's imagination running away with them. As a strong believer in this concept of happiness, Asura has sacrificed his own imagination altogether, amounting to fearless recklessness. As the physical embodiment of darkness and fear, Asura's behavior is extremely erratic; one minute he seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next he is both maniacal and senseless. He is easily frightened by things he doesn't understand. This unpredictable behavior makes him particularly dangerous. Asura is a great disbeliever in honor, seeing it as something that one could fall slave to, and that the love for other people was nothing more than a one way road to defeat. However, this does not mean Asura has an inability to feel love. In the manga, Asura finds himself in love with chuziki, and upon realization of this love, he finds no choice but kill the source of this love that may one day lead to his own defeat. He then pursues Arachne, and swallows her soul, showing how desperate Asura is in being at the status of not being able to be defeated. When talking with Shinigami, Asura speaks very politely and formally, showing that he may hold some respect for his former master. Although Asura may be the most evil individual in the entire Tsunami series, it appears that he has a strange hidden sense of humor. When first awakened, rather than making a sinister or eerie comment as his first words in around 800 years, Asura anti-climatically comments, "Nakedness is so wrong!", since he, at the time, had no clothes on. Also, before exiting the Seal Shrine, Asura catches a glimpse of free standing in front of him, to which he appears to compliment Free on his muscular appearance, admiring it by saying; "I like the ''Macho'' look.", and then launching himself through the ceiling. Even Free is dumbfounded by Asura's comment, wondering whether it was really addressed at him. Finally, before escaping death city, Asura also appears to be amused by how much Shinigami's demeanor and appearance has changed. Something to note about Asura in the anime is that he does not actually see himself as evil. Despite his intentions of drowning the world into madness, fear and insanity, he does not see that as an evil thing, but rather a normal desire that will actually make the world a better place. When Maka tries using her Kishin Hunt technique, a technique intended to destroy evil, to defeat him, Asura states this is the reason it did not work. However, his mindset is obviously deluded because his intentions are in actuality immoral. In the manga, Maka's Kishin Hunt is actually what ultimately defeats him. The reason Maka's courage was intended to be the method that would have defeated him in the anime was likely to emphasize Maka's strength to defeat Asura by herself without Soul, as she is the hero (or heroine) of the main cast. The characters who fought Asura largely seem to dislike him, not only for his intentions of spreading madness and insanity. They also become easily annoyed by his constant preaching of irrelevant matters they do not care about or believe in. Lord Death points this out to Asura quite often during his fight against him, and Maka constantly tells him to shut up as well. In the Manga & anime, it's interesting to note whenever he removes the Kishin Mask, he appears calm. Whenever he puts the Kishin Mask on, he then behaves erratically. Appearance Asura is depicted as a very tall, thin, pale young man. Prior to becoming a Dark God, he wore numerous long white scarves, encircling his entire neck and a large portion of his head, and upwards of five to six shirts on his body, each of varying style and color. Even this significant amount of clothing is covered by a further layer; consisting of a red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric. Asura has adopted the symbol of three vertical eyes, as he too possesses a third eye on his forehead. Not only does each strand of dark hair on his head look like an eye, due to the presence of white markings, but even his pupils feature this same eye-like shape. This signature eye symbol is tattooed to the backs of each of his hands and the long scarf that encompasses his head is embellished with multiple black images of these vertical eyes, wrapped in a very particular manner so as to display only three at the front. Due to the circumstances surrounding his imprisonment and subsequent revival, Asura was left without a single item of clothing, either old or new. In order to compensate for this immediate need, he fashioned various wrappings out of his own skin to cover his naked body, even forming it to create the long scarves he originally wore with the same three signature eye-like markings. In the anime; it is demonstrated that the irises of his eyes are red, and he possesses a red aura. History Around 800 years before the events of Tsunami , Dark God, to improve himself, created Asura by taking out the fear in his soul. Asura served under Dark God as a member of the Eight Powerful Warriors. Asura was the most valued member of the group, said to be the strongest and most feared among all its members. However, Asura was found to be an extremely troubled person, nearly always frightened by something or seen mumbling to himself eerily, to which the weapon vajra took it upon himself to partner with Asura in an effort to relieve him of some of his fears. Other members of the group began to notice Asura's peculiar demeanor, and he and his actions became a subject of suspicion and wonder. An event that illustrates Asura's suspicious actions is when the Warriors were assigned a mission to eliminate a group of Demons to the East. Members of the Powerful Warriors came upon a large surprise when they arrived to the battlefield and came to find that all the Witches had already been slaughtered by Asura who had decided to kill all of them himself without assistance. Eventually, Asura's insecurities drove him into an obsession over power and lead him to begin collecting the innocent souls of humans. Unable to stop Asura, he eventually succeeded in consuming enough Souls to awaken into the first Dark God, falling into and becoming the ultimate source of all Darkness. Tsunami's father then hunted down Asura himself to stop the Dark God. Upon finding him, Tsunami's father defeated Asura and tore off all of the Nogitsune's skin off in order to make a bag to seal Asura in (seeing his skin as the perfect thing to lock away Asura along with his Soul and Darkness). Nogitsune later escaped after a shock hit his cremate shift. Abilities *'''God-Like Combatant: He was one of the strongest and the most feared member of the Shinigami's Eight Powerful Warriors. Shinigami once viewed Asura as his equal in might. He's also one of the few character able to kill Shinigami himself if he isn't too careful. In the Manga, he has been shown to be able to hold his own himself with Kushi, Mazuaki as a half-nogitsune, andthey simultaneously and gain the upperhand. Nogitsune later killed them. *'Godly Soul Wavelength': His Wavelength is about equal to that of a God due to his status as a Dark God. He also excretes a Madness Wavelength, which has been describe is "inexhaustible". *'Immortality': Asura seems to have completely impervious to death. He was able to take extreme punishments like being skinned alive and being alive after. He has been assessed to be unable to be killed due to being the Personification of Fear in the Manga. It is because of this that he seems to be unable to die and has been sealed by Shinigami and Crona. In the anime, the only way he can be killed permanently is if he's hit with a "fist full of courage", as Maka punched him in the face with all her courage and shattered him into pieces. Another theory is if he takes too much damage from Death's variant of the hunt, as it does not carry the Anti-Demon Wavelength like Maka. *'Elasticity': Though he's unable to stretch his body out in a manner like evil, his skins seems to be elastic. *'Barrier': Asura has the ability to create a powerful barrier. He used this in the anime in an attempt to heal from his injuries he recieved during his fight with Death. Azusa commented that the Kishin's Barrier works in a manner similar to the Death Room. *'Madness': Madness (発狂, Hakkyō): As the strongest of the Great Old Ones and an equal to Shinigami himself, Asura is an immeasurably powerful god-like being that presides over the attributes that drives men towards madness, which in his particular case is the possession of "Terror".The Madness he employs awakens the insanity within others. His Madness can also even cause illusions and hallucinations. It has been said by many that his Madness Wavelength is inexhaustible. *'Dark God Powers':Similar to Shinigami Powers, Asura displays magic-like powers. *'High Intellect':During his battles in the anime, Asura has shown a high level of perceptiveness in battle, accurately stating the attacks his opponents used against him and finding ways to counteract them. He was also initially aware of Shinigami being unable to interact after a certain distance. *'Black Blood': Asura's black blood allows him to recover from even severe injuries very quickly. He can regenerate lost limbs instantly and seems to have some form of resistance against attacks that would ordinarily destroy a Kishin. In the manga it is stated by Justin, Asura too feels the effects of Crona's Black Blood. *'Master Meister': Like his own father, Asura seemed to be a great Meister. He was reputed to be Shinigami's strongest member in his team he led. His Soul Perception level is also said to be great(by Clay) due to him being a fearful individual. He even resonated with his weapon partner after consuming him to become a Kishin. *'Clown Generation': In the Manga, when the Madness Wavelength he gives off concentrates into a specific area, it is implied in theory that it would create a contagion of madness called Clowns, whose purpose is to simply spread the madness further. *'Soul Perception': According to Clay, Because of his paranoid personality, he would have developed a high level Soul Perception level. * *Final Fate* As Ash is the final fate he can alter destiny with a single word as shown when he accidentally told Nick to kill himself leading to Nick's suicide. As a fate he can see into the future except for those who he is close to. *God Powers* As a God Ash has all the powers you would expect from a God such as immortality and the ability to fire God Bolts. Ash can also read or erase memories, thoughts ,events and even time from others minds. He can sense the presence of others, disintegrate into nothing, and bend the physics of time and matter. The laws of science, humans know are not the laws of gods. Ash can also toss lightning bolts with a flick of a wrist. He is Omnipotent and inherently Omniscient. *God Killer* Ash is a Chthonian God Killer and can kill other Gods *Simi* Ash's personal charonte Demon Simi is bound to Ash's body and is very dangerous especially if she has her barbeque sauce. Ash is also supernaturally seductive and is the embodiment of perfect male beauty. At the height of his sexual prowess and attractiveness, He possess raw, unearthly magnetism. Gallery AsuraWeapon.jpg